Betting Game
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: So we all have a few ideas of what goes on with all the bachelors and bachelorettes of Waffle Island, but what about the older generation? What do they do in their spare time? Oh, they chat, gossip, and place a few bets is all. After all, a little betting game never hurt anybody, right? Multiple pairings and lots and lots of humor!


_**Chapter 1**_

Hamilton pushed open the wooden doors of Sundae Inn. It was very late, so only the regulars were present at this time. He sauntered over to an empty table jovially. No one really knew what went on in his head, but they had enough of an idea to know that Hamilton never went to the inn at night, since his son would never allow it.

The jolly old man surveyed the bar, as if he was sent here on a secret mission of sorts. Colleen was serving cocktails to Dale and Ramsey; Hayden and Yolanda were busy working in the kitchen; and Jake was behind the reception sorting some paperwork out. Hamilton couldn't help but feel like something was missing. When Colleen went to him to take his order, he took the opportunity to ask. "Colleen dear, where are the young people of the bar?"

"Maya and Kathy are having a sleepover at Angela's and Yolanda sent Chase home early." Colleen informed. "What's your order for tonight, Hamilton?"

"Virgin Blueberry Cocktail, please." Hamilton orders.

"Coming right up." Colleen smiled and left.

Hamilton then joined Ramsey and Dale, who were quietly drinking their respective drinks. At his arrival, Dale quirked his head upward. "Good evenin' Hamilton." Ramsey also nodded his head.

"Good evening to you too." Hamilton cheerily replied. "How is business going along?"

With this, Dale downed his whole cocktail. Ramsey, irritated, yells for a refill for both of them. "Good enough, if that's what you think when Luke accidentally chops up the carpentry orders. I swear, sometimes I don't know what is wrong with that boy."

Ramsey loudly harrumphed at this. "Don't act like you weren't the same either. You used to be so brash that I could never tell when I was going to get my head chopped off!"

Dale glared at the drunk old man, and Hamilton chuckled loudly at this. "It's true, Dale, and don't deny it. You never went anywhere without your axe, and loved to use it everywhere before June came along."

If Dale weren't drunk right now, then he would've stayed silent. However, that isn't the case and he bounced back from that jibe. "June had helped me, but I'm worried no one will be able to tame the devil."

"Don't worry, Dale." Colleen said as she brought a tray full of cocktails. "I'm sure someone will come along for him."

Yolanda came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "I'm pretty sure he has an eye for someone already."

"Really? Who?" Hamilton asked, always interested in the latest rumors around his town. Some would even call him a gossip, but everyone respected him as a mayor, so they never said that in front of his face. Only Gill ever reprimanded him for his guilty pleasure.

"Well..." Yolanda drawled, not really wanting to jump into conclusions from a simple observation. Also, Hamilton and Dale were eagerly staring at her to see what she says next. "I've been noticing Luke chatting up Kathy for quite some time now..."

They could hear a glass shattering in the kitchen. Jake went to the kitchen and found Hayden sweeping up bits and pieces of glass. "You okay, Hayden?"

"No problem here," Hayden hurriedly explained. "Just dropped a glass."

Ramsey overheard Hayden's excuse and cackled. "Misplaced, eh?" he sneered skeptically. "That's as unlikely as Yolanda burning her food."

"I heard that." Yolanda said sternly, a displeased look settling in. "How would you feel if someone said something like that to one of your own?"

"Well, no one is saying anything!" he retorted.

Hamilton has silent. One could practically see the gears churning in his mind. Slowly, a smile grew on his face. He slammed a fist on the table. "I approve of this!"

Dale and Ramsey both turned to Hamilton. "Approve of what?"

"Approve of this relationship, of course!"

"You three are rushing into this!" Hayden exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen and joining the men. "Kathy doesn't like Luke!"

"We aren't saying that, Hayden." Colleen said calmly. "We are just thinking that there is a possibility that Luke likes Kathy."

"I don't find that impossible." Dale put in, "He does come here often."

"You want to bet on it?" Ramsey slammed a few Gs on the table. "I bet you 50 G he doesn't like her."

"Count me in on that." Hayden added, "I don't think he likes her."

"So we have two against Luke and Kathy..." Jake noted off-handedly. "I can't really imagine the two dating each other either."

"Nonsense! I think those two would look great together." Colleen pointed out.

Jake simply shrugs at his wife's input. "It's not really any of my business either way."

"I accept the bet!" Hamilton suddenly yells out, slamming his fist on the wood table. "I want to bet 100 G that it will work out."

Everyone looks at him in shock. 100 G is a little too much for a little harmless matchmaking. Only Ramsey did not seem to be fazed. He seemed almost gleeful that things have turned out this way "More money for me then." he reasoned.

"Dale! Whose side are you on?!" Hamilton questions him spiritedly.

Put on the spot, Dale fidgeted on his chair and appeared to think about it. "I think... those two would be fine together." he mused. "Who am I to say who Luke chooses?"

"Welcome to the team soldier!" Hamilton pats his back roughly. Dale let out an ooph. He had forgotten how hard Hamilton could hit, especially in a frenzy.

"Jake! Have you written all this down?" Hamilton suddenly yelled out. Jake flinched after hearing his name, dropping the cheap ball-point pen on the wooden table. "R-Right away." he said taking out a tiny notepad to write down the bets placed. Ramsey looked at the round man pointedly. "You act like you're the one who thought this up!" he roared. "I deserve some credit too!"

"Calm down, Ramsey!" Hamilton said. "It looks like you have had too many drinks!"

"And you haven't drunk a sip from yours!" Ramsey retorted, eyeing the cocktail on the table.

Hamilton shrugged "I don't feel the need to drink anymore." Ramsey's jaw dropped at the prospect of a lost drink.

"I'll still pay for it." Hamilton pointed out as he threw some Gs on the bar's countertop. "And you can have it, Ramsey. I'm calling it a night."

Ramsey jumped for the cocktail and downed it, but he heard Dale when he said "That's a virgin cocktail, Ramsey."

Setting the cup down, his eagerness vanished as he found that Dale was telling the truth.

Hamilton walked towards the door the same way he entered, with large strides that looked like he was running. He was determined to make an exit that would never be forgotten. "Remember the bet, Ramsey." He called as he was halfway through the doors.

"I won't!" Ramsey hollered as he gestured him in a shooing motion. "Now go home to your worrywart of a son before he goes ballistic."

Hamilton went outside, a gentle breeze hitting his face. He couldn't help but feel that his perfect exit was ruined.

* * *

 **This is my first ever Harvest Moon fic, so I'd really appreciate any feed back you guys can give me!**


End file.
